Kiseki no Sedai in the train
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan singkat antara kamu dan Kiseki no Sedai dikereta (CharaxReaders)
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Kuroko Tetsuya x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like? Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau tengah menunggu kereta yang akan membawamu ke sekolah, hari masih terlalu pagi untukmu berangkat. Tetapi hari ini sekolahmu sedang mengadakan sebuah _festival budaya_, kau harus datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau menoleh melihat stasiun masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada kau dan

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri sekitar dua langkah disampingmu.

Kau terlonjak kaget sejak kapan pemuda itu berada disana? Bukankah saat kau datang tadi tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirimu. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata kalian bertemu, kau bisa melihat iris _B__aby blue_ milik pemuda itu yang terlihat serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Kau segera mengalihkan pandanganmu dari pemuda itu, Mencoba menutupi rona tipis dipipimu ketika kau bertatapan dengan wajah datar dan minim ekspresi dari pemuda itu.

Kereta yang menuju sekolahmu tiba, kau segera memasukinya dan mendudukan tubuhmu. Menyandarkan tubuhmu pada kursi penumpang mencoba menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang matamu.

'_Tidur selama 10 menit mungkin tak masalah__,__' __pikirmu merasa tak kuat menahan kantuk._

Kau memeluk tasmu lalu menundukan kepalamu, membiarkan tas yang kau peluk sebagai tumpuan kepalamu. Baru beberapa detik kau menutup matamu, kau sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi indah tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah jaket disampirkan di bahumu. Beberapa menit kau tertidur dengan mata yang masih terpejam -dan kau yang masih berada dialam bawah sadarmu- kau memposisikan tubuhmu menjadi bersandar pada sesuatu yang berada disampingmu. 10 menit sudah berlalu tetapi kau masih saja tertidur nyenyak. Hingga sebuah tangan halus menepuk pipimu lembut, samar-samar indra penciumanmu merasakan wangi _vanilla_ yang manis. Kau hanya mengeliat pelan, tetapi sekali lagi sebuah tepukan halus kau rasakan dipipimu membuat kesadaranmu perlahan-lahan terkumpul. Sayup-sayup kau dengar suara pengumuman _masinis_ bahwa kereta berhenti distasiun dekat sekolahmu. Kau terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari seseorang yang membangunkanmu tapi tak ada seorang pun digerbong kereta, dan tanpa kau sadari ada seorang pemuda yang duduk disampingmu. Dengan terburu-buru kau berlari kearah pintu kereta dan beruntunglah kamu sebelum pintu kereta tertutup kau sudah berhasil keluar.

'_Siapa yang tadi membangunkanku ya?' pikirmu._

Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang tersampir dibahumu dan kau lihat itu adalah sebuah jaket. Kau terus memperhatikan jaket itu merasa bahwa itu bukan jaketmu. Kau berjalan kearah pintu keluar diarah selatan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari jaket tersebut, sampai akhirnya kau menabrak seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah sangar. Kau terlonjak kaget dan dengan cepat meminta maaf pada pemuda itu.

"_Go-gomenasai_… maaf aku menabrakmu."

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab tak masalah dan meminta maaf kepadamu karena dia juga merasa salah karena berlari -kearah pintu keluar yang berlawanan arah denganmu-. Sayup-sayup kau mendengar teriakan pemuda yang tadi bertabrakan denganmu _'Oi Kuroko tunggu.'_

Entah mengapa kau tak merasa asing dengan pemuda yang kau tabrak itu. Hingga kau menyadari persamaan jaket yang pemuda itu kenakan dengan jaket yang kau pegang saat ini.

'_Oh astaga pemuda itu memakai jaket yang sama dengan yang tersampir dibahuku.'_

Kau menoleh cepat tetapi sudah tak kau temukan lagi pemuda tadi. Kau menghela nafas, memperhatikan lagi jaket yang tadi berada dibahumu jaket olahraga dari _Seirin High_ sekolah baru yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolahmu. Kau dapat mencium wangi manis _vanilla_ dari jaket itu, kau mencoba merogoh kantung jaket itu berharap menemukan suatu petunjuk mengenai identitas si pemilik jaket, harapanmu terkabul kau menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama si pemilik jaket dikantung jaketnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

_**FIN**_

_**Endingnya gantung ya? Emang sengaja xD Hahaha. **_

_**Ga berasa Feel-nya? Gomen T^T**_

_**Niat awalnya sih pengen dibikin Drabble tapi setelah dibaca ulang aku ngerasa ini lebih cocok jadi Ficlet karna abis sampe 500 words -_- Ide ceritanya untuk Kuroko itu sebenernya author alamin sendiri :3 tapi Cuma ngerasa ada yang nepuk pipi doang loh ga sampe bener-bener ada jaket dibahu author xD ngerasa horor juga sih tapi karena kejadian itu author bisa dapet inspirasi untuk cerita versi kuroko.**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou **_


	2. Kise Ryota

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Kise Ryota x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau menghela nafas lelah, akhirnya rapat dengan anggota dewan kesiswaan selesai juga. Saat ini kau tengah berdiri menghadap pintu kereta dan menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam menampakan sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Hingga kau dengar suara masinis kereta memngumumkan telah memasuki sebuah stasiun.

'_masih lima stasiun lagi__ untuk sampai rumah__,' pikirmu._

Kau berdoa semoga saja saat kembali kerumah kau tak mendengar ocehan _Otou-chan_ tersayang yang kelewat _protective_ karena telat pulang kerumah. Kereta berhenti disebuah stasiun dan pintu yang berada dibelakangmu terbuka. Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut ketika merasa sebuah lengan tengah memeluk pinggangmu dari belakang. Kau hampir saja berteriak hingga terdengar sebuah suara.

"_Gomen-ssu_ tolong biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, bantu aku-_ssu_."

Kau hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk saat suara yang kau yakini milik seorang pria berbisik ditelingamu dan kali ini kau dapat merasakan kepala pria itu menunduk menyandarkan dahinya dengan bahumu sebagai tumpuannya. Tak lama terdengar derap langkah kaki memasuki gerbong kereta.

'_Kau yakin tadi dia masuk ke gerbong ini?'_

Kali ini kau mendengar suara seorang gadis tak jauh dibelakangmu.

'_Iya aku yakin.'_

Kau mendengar suara gadis yang lain.

'_Hei apa itu dia?'_

Ohh dia siapa yang gadis itu maksud.

'_Dasar bodoh ! Tentu saja bukan kau lihat laki-laki itu tengah memeluk seorang wanita? Itu pasti kekasihnya.'_

Wajahmu merona mendengar ucapan gadis yang berada dibelakangmu.

'_Bagaimana jika kita periksa ke gerbong selanjutnya.'_

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh darimu.

Setelah suara langkah kaki itu tak terdengar lagi, pemuda yang tengah memelukmu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh.

"Fuhh untunglah mereka sudah pergi-_ssu_," ucapnya.

Kau yang sudah tak tahan lagi menahan malu dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak kau kenal ini, kini mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangmu. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya pemuda itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangmu. Membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi putihmu.

"_A-ano_… bi-bisakah kau le-lepaskan…. pelukanmu?" ucapmu terbata.

Kali ini kau rasakan dagu pemuda itu ditumpukan pada puncak kepalamu. "Hei kau turun distasiun mana?" Tanya pemuda yang tengah memelukmu.

"Masih li-lima stasiun lagi," jawabmu dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu sampai kau turun-_ssu_."

"Ke-kenapa?" kau bertanya.

"Karena aku merasa nyaman saat memelukmu-_ssu_," jawabnya polos.

Kau menunduk mendengar jawaban seenaknya dari pemuda itu, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungmu yang berpacu cepat dan mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dipipimu. Dan saat kereta melewati sebuah terowongan kau kembali terkejut mengetahui sosok pemuda yang tengah memelukmu terlihat dipantulan kaca dari jendela pintu didepanmu. Seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum tampan, memiliki surai berwarna _Gold_ dan iris berwarna _T__opaz_ serta _piercing_ menghiasi telinga kirinya. Kau mengenali pemuda yang tengah memelukmu ! oh bukan hanya kau mungkin semua gadis disekolahmu mengenali pemuda ini dia adalah salah seorang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dari _Teikou chugakko_ dan seorang model remaja terkenal bernama Kise Ryota. Kau tak percaya dengan penglihatanmu hingga akhirnya kau mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ne, siapa namamu?"

Sekali lagi kau lihat pantulan wajah pemuda itu dari jendela, dia tengah tersenyum lalu menyebutkan namanya.

"Kise Ryota."

_**FIN**_

_**Hari ini langsung publish dua cerita ^^ Kise-nya OOC ya? xD**_

_**Kok kalo dipikir-pikir si Kise seenaknya banget maen peluk gitu Haha xD itu karena aku ngerasa si Kise yang ceria dan suka seenaknya meluk kuroko jadi aku bikin cerita seperti ini, diantara semua cerita Kisedai cuma Kise aja yang setting sekolahnya masih di SMP Teikou sedangkan anggota yang lainnya dengan setting sekolah SMA. Ide cerita ini dengan tiba-tiba melintas saat aku denger lagu chara song milik si Kise yang judulnya Sharara goes on xD **_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	3. Midorima Shintarou

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Midorima Shintarou x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD Don't Like Don't Read_

'_Ficlet singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau berlari menaiki anak tangga mencoba berpacu dengan waktu kedatangan kereta. Satu menit sebelum kereta yang menuju sekolahmu memasuki jalur di stasiun kau telah sampai dan berdiri dibelakang garis pembatas antara jalur kereta dan tempat penumpang menunggu. Akhirnya kereta tujuanmu datang, kau yang masih terengah kesulitan bernafas setelah berlari -mengejar jam kereta- diam-diam berdoa dalam hati.

'_Semoga saja laki-laki itu tak ada'_

Dan sayang sekali sepertinya _kami-sama_ tak berpihak padamu. Wajahmu yang Nampak kusut –karena lelah habis berlari- kini bertambah kusut setelah kau lihat pemuda bersurai _Forest green_ dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menghiasi paras tampannya. Ohh jangan lupa tentunya dengan benda aneh –yang tiap hari dengan benda berbeda- berada disampingnya. Itulah hal yang membuatmu kesal, sudah tiga hari ini kau perhatikan pemuda itu menaruh barang aneh dikursi penumpang disebelahnya. Tak taukah dia kalau barang-barang harus ditempatkan dibagasi yang berada tepat diatas tempat duduk penumpang.

Dan sekali lagi tak tahukah dirinya bahwa tempat yang ditempati oleh benda aneh miliknya itu bisa ditempati oleh satu orang penumpang lagi ! Hari ini semua tempat duduk terisi penuh dan kau merasa lelah untuk berdiri jadi hari ini kau putuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu dan menegurnya meminta benda aneh –kali ini boneka macan- milik pemuda itu ditaruh dibagasi. Kau berjalan dan berdiri tepat didepan pemuda itu tetapi belum sempat kau menyuarakan protes padanya, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu mengambil benda aneh itu dan menaruh dipangkuannya dan yang membuatmu lebih terkejut ketika pemuda itu berkata.

"Duduklah _nanodayo_ ! kebetulan kursi disampingku kosong tapi jangan salah paham aku bukan bermaksud menaruh _lucky item_-ku agar kau bisa duduk disampingku tetapi karena kau berdiri didepanku membuatku tak enak hati _nanodayo_," ucapnya panjang lebar lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun dari hidungnya itu.

Kau melamun dan hanya menatap bingung pemuda dihadapanmu itu.

'_Apa? Apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi?'_

Kau masih sibuk mencerna perkataan lelaki itu

_Nanodayo?_

Apa maksud ucapan yang aneh itu.

_Lucky item?_

Hei zaman sudah modern seperti ini masih percaya pada ramalan.

_Bukan maksud menaruh benda itu agar kau duduk disampingnya?_

Laki-laki ini…

'_**Lelaki aneh yang percaya ramalan dengan sifat tsundere !'**_

Yap akhirnya kau bisa menyimpulkan maksud ucapan pemuda itu !

"Hei kau mau duduk tidak _nanodayo_?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu dan menyeringai kearah pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menempatkan tempat duduk itu untukku."

Kau lihat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya tetapi kau masih bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Kau tertawa kecil dan duduk disebelahnya _'Ahh ternyata selama ini dia menempatkan benda aneh itu untuk memberimu tempat duduk disebelahnya.'_

Kau tersenyum kecil dan sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pemuda disampingmu ini.

"Hei siapa namamu?" tanyamu tanpa basa basi

Dia menoleh kearahmu dan dapat kau lihat ia tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Midorima Shintarou."

_**FIN**_

_**Dari semua Fanfic 'Kisedai in the train' author rasa cerita tentang midorima yang paling singkat -_- ide ceitanya pun muncul tiba-tiba saat author lg ngetik fic multichap yang sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Sejujurnya author masih belum pintar dalam tata bahasa dan diksi -_- jadi gomen buat readers kalau fic ini kurang berasa feel-nya, banyak typo maklum author sebenernya seorang reader yang mencoba terjun ke dalam dunia fic karena kecintaan author dalam sastra dan animanga x)**_

_**Untuk readers yang udah bersedia nunggu update fanfic author Arigatou.**_

_**Yang udah mem-Favorit dan mem-Follow fanfic author Hontou ni Arigatou.**_

_**Yang udah me-Review fanfic author Arigatou.**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	4. Aomine Daiki

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Aomine Daiki x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD Don't Like Don't Read_

'_Ficlet singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau memeluk tasmu erat rasa tak nyaman menyergap hatimu. Jika saja kau gadis pemberani seperti temanmu mungkin tadi kau sudah mengutuk ketua di klub drama karena dengan seenaknya menyuruh para anggota klub untuk latihan _vocal _dua kali lipat dari biasanya hanya karena suasana hati ketua klub sedang buruk. Akhirnya kini kau pulang kesorean dan berada didalam gerbong kereta yang penuh sesak dengan beberapa penumpang yang notabene seorang pekerja. Kau menghela nafas andai saja dirimu bukan anak manja yang memiliki jam pulang teratur mungkin kau lebih memilih menunggu jadwal kereta selanjutnya dan pulang sedikit lebih malam. Kau merasa tambah tak nyaman ketika kau lihat seorang pemuda berkulit _Tan_ dengan surai _Navy blue_ dan iris serupa tengah membaca majalah _Gravure Idols_ dengan santainya.

'_Tak tahu malukah dia membaca buku vulgar seperti itu dikereta yang penuh' pikirmu._

Kau pun melihat beberapa penumpang wanita terlihat tak nyaman kala pemuda itu dengan cueknya membaca majalah mesum itu. Kau terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tangan mengelus pinggang kirimu.

_**DEG ! **_

_**Chikan !**__**!**_

Itulah hal yang terpikirkan olehmu. kau mendongak menduga bahwa tangan pemuda _Tan_ itu yang berada di pinggangmu. Tapi dugaanmu salah, tangan kanan pemuda itu tengah memegang majalah sedangkan tangan kirinya terlihat berpegangan pada gantungan dikereta. Lantas tangan siapa yang berada dipinggangmu? Tubuhmu kembali menegang ketika merasa tangan itu mulai meraba pinggang dan perutmu. Kau menatap pemuda dihadapanmu dengan penuh harap mencoba meminta pertolongan darinya tetapi suaramu tercekat, lidahmu kelu kau merasa menjadi bisu mendadak. Akhirnya kau hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

'_Kumohon… menolehlah kepadaku.' Doamu dan terus menatap pemuda didepanmu itu._

_Kami-sama_ mendengar doamu. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menatapmu, kau pun mencoba meminta pertolongannya dengan menatapnya penuh harap. Tetapi kau lihat pemuda itu malah menatap heran dan bingung kearahmu. Rasanya kau mau menangis saja ketika pemuda itu kembali membaca majalahnya, oh bukan kau lihat pemuda itu menutup majalahnya dan menggulung majalah itu lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia layangkan sebuah pukulan kepada seseorang dengan majalannya itu.

"Oi paman kalau kau mau memuaskan hasratmu disini sebaiknya dengan membaca majalah saja sepertiku bukan dengan melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis sekolah."

Kau terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, lalu kau mendengar suara seseorang yang berada dibelakangmu mencoba mengelak tuduhan dari pemuda _T__an_ itu. Kalian menjadi pusat perhatian didalam kereta, dan ketika kereta tiba disebuah stasiun seseorang yang dituduh sebagai pelaku _chikan_ itu mencoba kabur tetapi dengan sigap pemuda itu menarik tangan si pelaku itu.

"Tunggu-tunggu kau tidak boleh kabur secepat itu, kau harus ku bawa ke petugas stasiun dulu."

Kau menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu tetapi sebuah tangan besar menarik tanganmu untuk ikut keluar dari kereta. "Dan kau juga ikut aku _Baka_ ! bagaimana aku bisa melaporkan tindakan pelecehan tanpa korban sebagai saksinya."

Kau menatap pemuda itu dengan terkejut lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban pemuda itu. Kini kau berjalan dibelakang pemuda itu mengenggam jaket hitam dengan logo sekolah _Touou Gakuen_ yang dia kenakan sedangkan pemuda itu menahan kedua tangan dibelakang badan sang pelaku bagaikan seorang polisi. Kalian sekali lagi menjadi pusat perhatian, sesampainya diruang petugas kereta dan kalian melaporkan perihal pelecehan yang dilakukan orangtua itu. Akhirnya setelah setengah jam kalian berada diruang petugas kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan _plus_ untukmu, kau diberi sebuah nasihat jika terjadi hal seperti itu lagi tak usah segan untuk berteriak. Kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar nasihat dari petugas stasiun sedangkan pemuda disampingmu dengan tidak sopannya malah menguap lebar.

Kalian berjalan berdampingan menuju jalur kereta dan menunggu kereta selanjutnya, pada akhirnya kau pasti pulang terlambat dan siap-siap saja mendengar ocehan _Nii-san_ tercintamu itu. Hening tak ada pembicaraan diantara kalian. Kau pun merasa canggung saat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda disampingmu.

"_A-a ano_…" kau mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Pemuda disebelahmu hanya melirik kearahmu, akhirnya kau bertekad untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan cepat kau menghadap kearah pemuda disampingmu, menggenggam erat tali tas mu "_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_." Lalu sedikit membungkuk kan tubuhmu. Kau lihat pemuda itu menghadap balik kearahmu, kau menegakkan tubuhmu dan mendongakkan kepalamu kepada pemuda tinggi itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu menunduk kearahmu, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu, menatap _intens_ lalu mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuatmu terkejut.

"Ya tak masalah… tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir wajar saja kau jadi korban pelecehan karena dadamu besar juga ya untuk ukuran anak sekolah," Ucapnya dengan seringaian mesum dan menunjuk kearah dadamu.

Wajahmu memerah dan entah keberanian darimana refleks kau menendang sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kau tendang. Pemuda itu menjerit tertahan dan ambruk didepanmu, duduk bersimpuh sembari memengangi sesuatu dibawah perutnya –sebuah masa depan seorang pria- kau dapat melihat dia kesakitan dengan rintihan dan umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Auhh _Teme_..! masa depanku… ! aku hampir saja kehilangan masa depanku Aw…"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang kau dengar. Kau sedikit merasa bersalah bagaimana pun pemuda itu sudah menolongmu dari seorang _chikan_. Kau berjongkok didepannya mensejajarkan tinggi badanmu.

"_A-ano... __Gomen__asai_ aku tidak sengaja, itu hanya refleks saja."

Dia menatapmu sengit seolah mengatakan –_Teme_ kau hampir menghancurkan masa depanku- dan hanya bisa meringis merasakan nyeri. Kereta yang kau tuju datang kau berjalan untuk memasuki gerbong kereta itu. Sebelum masuk kedalam kereta sekali lagi kau menoleh kearah pemuda yang kini mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh kearahmu masih dengan tatapan sinis-nya lalu sedikit berteriak menyebutkan namanya.

"Aomine Daiki."

_**FIN**_

_**Yang gatau chikan itu apa author kasih tau sedikit.**_

_**Chikan itu salah satu tindak pelecehan seksual yang sering terjadi dikereta. Untuk tau lebih lengkapnya Readers bisa searching di google. Dan untuk ide cerita ini author dapat setelah author **__**sedikit mengkhayal mencari inspirasi Wahahaha *ditabok readers* sebenarnya cerita seorang lelaki menolong wanita dikereta itu udah biasa dan dikomik juga kadang ada. Tapi author bikin cerita ini ketika ngebayangin si Aomine yang mesum -_- dan terciptalah Fic ini. Oh iya kebalikan dengan cerita Midorima, menurut author 'Kisedai in the train' ver Aomine lah yang paling panjang ceritanya.**_

_**Untuk reader yang udah me-Review, mem-Follow, dan Me-Favorit Fanfic author Arigatou ^^**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Murasakibara Atsushi x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't LikeDon't Read_

'_Ficlet __singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau berdiri didepan pintu kereta yang tak terbuka berharap beberapa penumpang segera turun. Saat ini kereta sangat penuh, maklum saja ini jam pulang sekolah. Pintu kereta yang terbuka –arahnya berlawanan dengan pintu tempat kau berdiri- membawa masuk beberapa siswa sekolah lain menaiki kereta. Matamu tertuju kearah pemuda bersurai _violet_ berseragam sekolah _Yosen High_ yang dengan seenaknya memakan camilan. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi yang tak normal, kau yang memiliki tubuh tinggi pun mungkin akan mendongkak keatas jika berbicara dengannya. Bukannya sombong tetapi kau memang memiliki tubuh yang tidak normal untuk ukuran seorang gadis kelas 1 SMA, jika teman-temanmu memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 160 cm tetapi kau memiliki tinggi badan 180 cm bukan tinggi normal untuk gadis seusiamu bukan?

Matamu masih terfokus kearah pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapanmu dengan setumpuk camilan hingga akhirnya tatapan mata kalian bertemu. Kau terkesiap ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah _maibo__u__._

"Kau mau _maibo__u_?" ucap pemuda itu dengan mata sayu yang terlihat malas.

Kau menggeleng menolaknya, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi didalam kereta tidak boleh makan," ucapmu mencoba menasehatinya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan memasukan camilan yang berada ditangannya kedalam tas. Kau tersenyum kecil kearah pemuda itu dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan kau lihat pemuda itu terlihat gelisah, kau berpikir mungkin pemuda dihadapanmu ini tak bisa dipisahkan dengan camilan mirip dengan seseorang yang kau kenal. Kau menghela nafas pelan lalu merogoh tasmu mengambil dua buah permen coklat dan menyodorkannya kearah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menoleh kearahmu dengan tatapan seolah berkata _'apa ini?'_

"untukmu… ku rasa jika hanya sebuah permen tidak masalah kau memakannya didalam kereta."

Pemuda itu menerima permen coklat pemberianmu dengan tatapan berbinar, bagaikan anak kecil diberi sebuah mainan baru. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kekanakan pemuda dihadapanmu, detik itu juga kau merasa pipimu memanas dan merona ketika tangan pemuda itu menyuapkan 1 butir permen ke mulutmu.

"Biar adil kau juga harus memakannya."

Kau mengangguk lalu rasa manis memanjakan indra pengecapmu kala kau mulai mengunyah permen coklat itu. Kereta berhenti distasiun dan membawa masuk kembali beberapa siswa sekolah, kau yakin saat itu kau pasti akan mulai terdorong dan terhimpit oleh para penumpang lain yang terus mencoba masuk kedalam kereta.

'_Haaah ramai sekali aku pasti makin terpojok dipint__,__' pikirmu._

Tetapi dugaanmu salah saat sebuah tangan mengurungmu dan mencoba melindungimu agar tak terhimpit dengan tubuhnya. Kau mendongkak melihat tangan siapa yang mencoba melindungimu, darahmu berdesir dan laju jantungmu berdetak cepat tak normal saat tau pemilik tangan itu adalah pemuda bersurai _violet_ yang baru saja kau temui hari ini. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kembali merona.

"Hei, gadis ini sudah terhimpit dan terpojok jadi berhenti mendorongku atau kuhancurkan kau !"

Kau lihat beberapa penumpang terlihat ketakukan saat pemuda itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti ancaman dengan tatapan membunuh. Berbeda sekali dengan tatapan saat tadi kau memberinya sebuah permen.

"Ne kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Ahh… aku baik-baik saja. _Arigatou_," jawabmu lalu menunduk.

"Rambutmu wangi coklat, boleh aku memakanmu?"

Kau terkejut ketika pemuda itu mulai menciumi puncak kepalamu, menyesap wangi coklat yang menguar dari rambut panjangmu. Kau merasakan jantungmu kembali berdetak cepat dan darahmu serasa naik ke kepala membuat wajahmu memerah. Pemuda itu menatapmu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Wajahmu merah seperti buah strowberry dan rambutmu wangi coklat, kau makin terlihat enak untuk dimakan."

Kau makin menundukkan kepalamu mencoba menetralkan detak jantungmu yang berdetak cepat dan menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahmu.

"A-aku bukan… ma-makanan."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku mencium rambutmu yang wangi coklat? Aku lapar ingin memakan snack tetapi katamu aku tak boleh makan snack didalam kereta."

Ucapan polos dari pemuda tinggi dihadapanmu itu benar-benar membuat organ dalam tubuhmu bekerja tak sesuai dengan fungsinya. Darahmu serasa naik ke kepala membuat wajahmu sekali lagi memerah, jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat dan entah kenapa dengan otakmu bukannya menolak permintaan pemuda itu kau malah mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan polosnya. Dapat kau rasakan deru nafas dipuncak kepalamu kala pemuda itu mulai menciumi dan menyesap wangi coklat rambutmu. Sepertinya mulai saat ini kau harus lebih sering membantu ayahmu agar wangi manis coklat kembali mendominasi dirimu dan membuatmu berharap agar saat kau bertemu kembali dengan pemuda dihadapanmu ia akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Sebuah perlakuan yang terlihat tidak sopan tetapi entah kenapa kau merasa nyaman dan menyukai perlakuan tidak sopan ini.

"Ne… Bo-boleh aku tau siapa na-namamu?"

Dia berhenti menciumi rambutmu lalu menunduk mencoba menatapmu dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

_**FIN**_

_**Thanks to: Anagata Takigawa, Kurotori Rei and, evolvirea**_

_**Makasih ya udah Review ^^ Review dari kalian membuat author semangat *hugs***_

_**Sebenarnya author sempet kehabisan ide untuk cerita murasakibara -_- tapi setelah author kepo coba cari-cari data tentang murasakibara di om google author dapat pencerahan dan terciptalah fic ini xD**_

_**Arigatou untuk semua readers yang udah Follow, Favorite serta Review fanfic ini ^^**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	6. Akashi Seijuurou

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Akashi Seijuurou x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau merenggangkan tanganmu ke udara mencoba melemaskan otot-ototmu pagi ini, udara pagi kota _Kyoto_ sangat menyegarkan. Kau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tak ada satu penumpang pun didalam gerbong kereta yang kau naiki. Apa mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang beraktifitas? Oh mungkin saja! kau melihat _arloji_ yang melingkar manis ditangan kirimu, waktu baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 A.M memang masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang melakukan aktifitas lantas kenapa kau sudah berada dalam kereta dihari yang masih pagi ini? Itu karena kau adalah seorang siswi pindahan disalah satu sekolah ternama dikota _Kyoto_ jadi tanpa mau mengambil resiko terlambat -dihari pertama sekolah- karena tersesat kau mencoba berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun dan pintu kereta terbuka, seorang pemuda -bersurai _crimson_ dengan manik dwiwarna yang terlihat indah dimatamu- memasuki gerbong kereta dan duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan denganmu. Kau terus menatap paras menawan milik si pemuda yang tersaji dihadapanmu, Tanpa sengaja pandangan matamu bertemu dengan manik dwiwarna miliknya. Kau tersenyum kecil sekedar salam karena ketahuan tengah menatap wajah tampan miliknya dan dibalas dengan tatapan intimidasi darinya, kau cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganmu dari wajah pemuda itu.

'_Ya ampun aku sudah bertindak tidak sopan pada seseorang yang baru ku temui hari ini.'_

Entah kenapa kau merasa ada sesuatu hal yang mengintimidasimu membuat perasaan tak nyaman. Dengan tekad dan keberanian kau mencoba mencari alasan apa yang membuatmu begitu tak nyaman. Kini kau lihat pemuda yang duduk dengan posisi tangan dilipat didepan dadanya tengah menatap _intens_ dirimu. Kau kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu tak nyaman dan mencoba mengambil handphone didalam tasmu lalu berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan ponsel canggih milikmu. Tetapi tatapan menusuk dan intimidasi masih dapat kau rasakan, kau mencoba melirik pemuda itu dan dapat kau lihat pemuda itu masih menatap _intens_ dirimu.

'_Kenapa dia terus menatapku?!' jeritmu dalam hati._

Kau masih terus berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan ponselmu sesekali melirik pemuda itu, tetapi posisi dan tatapan pemuda itu masih tetap sama, yaitu posisi bak seorang yang memiliki derajat tinggi dengan tatapan intimidasi kearahmu. Kau terlihat salah tingkah ketika tatapan intimidasi itu terus tertuju padamu.

'_Apa dia marah karena tadi aku menatapnya dan sekarang dia balas menatapku? Oh tidak-tidak jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu mungkin saja dia melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela dibelakangku. Tapi tunggu dulu ! kalau dilihat-lihat seragam yang pemuda itu kenakan bukankah seragam laki-laki dari sekolah Rakuzan High? Mungkin dia merasa asing denganku yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama.'_

Kau sibuk berpikir mencoba mencari alasan kenapa pemuda itu terus menatap dirimu. Kau mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik dan berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"_A-ano_…"

Mendengar kau mencoba membuka pembicaraan pemuda itu kini menatap manik matamu. Menatap tajam kedua bola matamu, Membuatmu sedikit tersentak ketika manik mata kalian bertatapan kembali.

"Apa?" balas pemuda itu begitu singkat.

"_Ano… etto_… sepertinya kau begitu menikmati pemandangan dijendela yang berada dibelakangku jadi kalau kau berkenan kita bisa bertukar tempat duduk haha…," ucapmu canggung lalu mencoba berdiri untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan pemuda _crimson_ didepanmu. Entah apa yang ada diotakmu, tanpa perlu bertukar tempat duduk pemuda itu masih bisa duduk disebelahmu bukan lalu kenapa kamu malah mengatakan hal bodoh tersebut.

"Tetap duduk ditempatmu !" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada memerintah dan refleks kau kembali duduk setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Pemuda dihadapanmu berdiri dan kini duduk disampingmu. Kini kau merasa lebih tidak nyaman dengan pemuda _crimson_ itu duduk disampingmu, kau merasa detak jantungmu mulai berpacu cepat dan pipimu memanas. Kau melirik dengan ekor matamu mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemuda disampingmu. Kau merasa detak jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat sekarang ketika kau tau bahwa pemuda disampingmu kini masih menatap wajahmu dengan _intens_. Wajahnya menatap kearahmu dengan tangan kiri menjadi tumpuan wajahnya. Kau merasa wajahmu merona hebat ketika kau ditatap dengan _intens_ dari jarak sedekat itu.

'_Kenapa dia masih terus menatapku !' jeritmu frustasi dalam hati._

Kau memberanikan diri sekali lagi untuk berbicara kepada pemuda itu. "A-ano… pemandangannya indah ya hahaha…"

"Kau pikir aku tengah menatap pemandangan diluar jendela?" ucap pemuda dengan sebuah seringaian dan sontak membuatmu terkejut.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanyamu dengan gugup.

"Aku sedang menatapmu ! kenapa kau keberatan?" tanyanya santai lalu menyeringai jahil.

"_Jaa_, kau pasti menatapku heran karena aku yang tak pernah kau temui disekolah ya? Hahaha… Perkenalkan sebenarnya aku…" ucapanmu dipotong oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku tau namamu. Kau siswi pindahan dari _Tokyo _yang mulai hari ini menjadi siswi kelas 1-A di _Rakuzan High_."

Kau tercengang. Wow hebat sekali pemuda disampingmu ini tanpa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya dia mengetahui tentang dirimu yang seorang siswi pindahan bahkan dia tau dimana kelas yang akan kau masuki -bahkan kau sendiri belum mengetahuinya-.

"Ka-kalau begitu bo-bolehkah aku tau namamu?" kau memberanikan diri bertanya.

Kau lihat dia mulai memajukan wajahnya kearah wajahmu dan berbisik ditelingamu.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

_**FIN**_

_**Ini adalah Fic Kisedai in the train yang terakhir ^^ fufu akhirnya tamat juga xD**_

_**Haha hari ini author update Fic terakhir –murasakibara dan akashi- disela-sela jam kerja loh x) Fic ini author persembahkan untuk para readers yang udah mau nunggu dan baca Fic kedua author.**_

_**Ide cerita Fic ini sebenarnya hanyalah khayalan author ketika dikereta -_- kalau kereta penuh author sama sekali ga bisa bergerak jadi bisanya cuma dengerin musik dan mengkhayal saja Wahahaha xD**_

_**Untuk selanjutnya author sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan sebuah Fic multichapter yang peran utamanya Kise x OC ^^ karna masih tahap awal author belum berani untuk share Fic-nya takut tiba-tiba terserang virus writer block yang ada bikin gantung cerita dan bikin utang sama readers -_- Jaa pokoknya Next to new fanfic xD see you !**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	7. Kiyoshi Teppei

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Kiyoshi Teppei x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Kau berjalan gontai menuju stasiun. Dari tadi pagi kau memang merasa tak enak badan, tetapi kau tetap memaksakan diri masuk sekolah karena hari ini adalah ujian terakhir akhir semester. Ohh kau sadar mungkin tak enak badanmu disebabkan karena kau terlalu memaksakan diri belajar semalaman demi mendapat nilai sejarah diatas rata-rata. Kau sadar kalau kau lemah didalam bidang menghapal, kau lebih suka menghitung.

'_Rasanya aku ingin menutup mata saja," ucapmu dalam hati._

Kereta yang kau tuju belum datang. Kau duduk disebelah seorang pemuda bersurai _coklat_ dengan iris serupa yang dengan lahapnya memakan sebuah _dorayaki_. Tanpa sadar kau menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan sayu. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan makanan kesukaannya, merasa diperhatikan pemuda itu menoleh kepadamu. Kalian saling berpandangan sebentar hingga akhirnya dia menawarkan sebuah _dorayaki_.

"Kau mau?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Kau hanya tersenyum saat ditawari _dorayaki_ oleh pemuda itu, kau tertawa kecil ketika melihat pemuda itu kebingungan dengan tingkahmu yang jadi aneh akibat demam.

"Ditawari _dorayaki_ kok malah senyum, sebenarnya mau atau tidak?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Akhirnya kereta yang menuju rumahmu memasuki jalurnya, kau bangkit dari kursi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dan berjalan memasuki kereta tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang duduk disampingmu tadi juga memasuki kereta yang sama. Kau melihat ke kanan dan kiri semua bangku terisi penuh, maklum jam pulang anak sekolah kereta terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam siswa dari berbagai macam sekolah. Kau menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya berdiri didepan seorang siswa dari sekolah yang kau tau adalah sekolah anak-anak nakal. Kau merasa kepalamu makin berdenyut pusing, nafasmu semakin panas dan perutmu makin mual. Ingin sekali kau meminta tempat duduk pada mereka tetapi mengetahui siswa itu memakai seragam sekolah yang di cap buruk membuatmu mengurungkan niat untuk meminta tempat duduk. Sekarang yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menatap nanar kearah jendela.

'_Rasanya aku sudah tak kuat lagi.' Pikirmu._

Tubuhmu tumbang, tetapi bukan kerasnya lantai kereta yang kau rasakan ditubuhmu. Melainkan sebuah kehangatan dari tubuh seseorang yang terbungkus oleh seragam dan sebuah wangi maskulin, sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangmu mencoba menahan tubuhmu yang limbung.

Kau mendongkakkan kepalamu untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang tengah memelukmu saat ini, samar-samar kau hanya bisa melihat surai coklat pemuda itu tanpa dapat melihat jelas wajahnya dan sayup-sayup kau dengar suara pemuda itu yang tengah berdebat dengan siswa nakal itu.

'_Hei bisa kau berikan tempat dudukmu untukku?'_

'_HAH? Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku duluan yang duduk disini bodoh cari saja bangku kosong sana !'_

Kau lihat salah satu tangan besar pemuda itu -yang tidak memelukmu- mencengkram kepala siswa itu.

'_Hei bocah kau kan laki-laki ! Tak bisakah kau prioritaskan gadis ini untuk duduk? Apa kau tak lihat bahwa gadis ini sakit !'_

Dan selanjutnya yang kau lihat adalah siswa itu pergi dari tempat duduknya dan lari ke gerbong sebelah. Kau merasakan tangan pemuda itu menuntunmu untuk duduk.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil pemuda itu.

Kau mencoba membuka matamu yang berat dan kau dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu, pemuda yang sedang memakan _dorayaki_ di stastiun tadi.

"Ahh kau _dorayaki-san _yang tadi," ucapmu tak jelas.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung kearahmu, lalu tangannya yang besar itu menyentuh keningmu.

"Oh astaga kau panas sekali ! pantas saja kau bertingkah aneh daritadi," ucapnya lalu melepas jas seragam –yang kau ketahui seragam dari _Seirin High_\- yang dia pakai dan memakaikan ditubuhmu.

Kini tubuhmu terbalut seragam besar pemuda itu, "Hangat dan wangi _maskulin_ seorang pria rasanya nyaman sekali," Gumammu tanpa sadar membuat pemuda itu merona karena tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Semoga saja ini sedikit membantu," ucap pemuda itu yang sedang membasahi saputangannya dengan air hingga sapu tangannya sedikit basah lalu menempelkan dikeningmu. Dingin yang kau rasakan ketika saputangan itu menyentuh keningmu.

"_Arigatou _sudah menolongku_ dorayaki-san_," ucapmu.

Ahh karena demam kau jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh memanggil orang yang sudah menolongmu dengan nama sebuah makanan.

"Hei nona namaku bukan _dorayaki-san_," protes pemuda itu lalu berjongkok didepanmu.

"_Jaa_, kalau begitu siapa namamu _dorayaki-san_?" tanyamu tetap dengan pandangan sayu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum polos yang sangat lucu sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

"Kiyoshi Teppei."

_**FIN**_

**_Thanks to: Anagata Takigawa, Kurotori Rei, evolvirea_****_, Mell Hinaga Kuran ^^_**

_**Ini Fanfic EXTRA ya ^^ buat yang request Kiyoshi semoga kamu suka dengan ceritanya x)**__** dan mungkin bakal ada beberapa chara selain Kisedai yang aku buat ceritanya tapi jangan berharap banyak karena aku ga janji publish cepet untuk chara yang lain **_

_**Awalnya **__**aku cuma **__**ingin **__**buat Fanfic untuk Kisedai aja tapi aku sangat-sangat menghargai review kalian para readers ^^ dan kebetulan banget ide ceritanya terlintas diotak author dan fic ini author kerjain Cuma dalam waktu semalam**__** x)**__** author lebih milih buat fic ini daripada lanjutin fic multichap author untuk kalian para readers :3 mengingat pribadi kiyoshi yang suka melindungi (ingat eps Seirin vs Kirisaki Daiichi) dan bodoh? Polos? hingga terciptalah fic ini xD kenapa aku panggil di fic ini kiyoshi dipanggil dorayaki-san? yang tau tunjuk tangan xD yap betul sekali menurut kurobas Wikipedia dorayaki adalah makanan kesukaan kiyoshi HAHA xD pokoknya moga kalian puas ya dengan Fic ini ! untuk kalian yang minta sekuel kisedai in the train kuroko ver aku janji bikin sekuel-nya tapi ga janji aku bikin cepet ya :3 karena aku lagi mau focus ke fic multichap dulu, yah pokoknya tunggu aja deh xD**_

_**Untuk yang Follow, Favorite dan Review Arigatou ^^ hal itu membuat author semangat untuk membuat fanfic lagi.**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	8. Hanamiya Makoto

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Hanamiya Makoto x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Sore hari saat jam pulang kerja pastinya membuat kereta penuh sesak. Kau berdiri didepan pintu kereta yang tertutup sedangkan diarah yang berlawanan -dari tempatmu berdiri- berpuluh-puluh penumpang yang mayoritasnya seorang pekerja memasuki gerbong kereta, tatapan matamu berhenti pada sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan seragam _Kirisaki Daiichi_ tengah membaca sebuah buku.

'_Wah tumben sekali ada siswa dari sekolah anak-anak orang kaya mau naik kereta,' pikirmu dalam hati._

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata kalian bertemu, dia tersenyum manis kepadamu lalu berdiri tepat dihadapanmu, sedangkan kau saat ini hanya menunduk malu saat melihatnya tersenyum kepadamu. Memiliki tubuh yang pendek membuatmu hanya setinggi bahu pemuda itu dan pemandangan yang tersaji tepat didepanmu adalah dada bidang milik sang pemuda yang berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Wangi manis cokelat menguar dari tubuh pemuda didepanmu.

'_Wajahnya tampan, senyumnya manis begitu juga wangi tubuhnya manis seperti cokelat,' pikirmu._

Wajahmu sontak merona hebat saat kereta berbelok membuat tubuh pemuda itu terdorong kearahmu dan bisa dipastikan wajahmu saat itu bertabrakan dengan dada bidangnya membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang.

'_Arghhh… menyerah… aku menyerah….! Wangi manisnya membuat__ jantungku berdetak tak __normal,'_ _teriakmu frustasi dalam hati._

Kau berbalik badan mencoba membelakangi pemuda itu tapi yang kau dapatkan adalah pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya dan menumpukannya pada puncak kepalamu.

"Hei kenapa membelakangiku?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" jawabmu gugup.

"Bukankah kau sedang menikmati wangi cokelat yang tercium dari tubuhku ini?"

"HAH? Ka-kata siapa begitu? Kau pikir aku akan nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu !" bentakmu padanya lalu menoleh menatap pemuda itu sinis. Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut ketika melihat pemuda itu balas menatapmu dengan mata sayu dan pandangan bersalah.

"Oh begitu ya? Benar juga. Gomen aku pasti menganggumu dan membuatmu tak nyaman," ucapnya lirih.

Ahh sekarang kau merasa bersalah karena tadi sempat membentaknya. "A-ano maksudku bukan begi-"

"Kau pikir aku akan serius mengatakan itu? _BAKA_ !" ucap pemuda itu memotong perkataanmu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledekmu.

Perempatan _imaginer_ muncul dikeningmu, kau kembali mengalihkan wajahmu dari pemuda itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirmu sebal.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah melindungimu dari _Chikan_," ujar pemuda itu lalu menunjuk ke seseorang yang tengah berdebat.

Kau melihat tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri seorang pemuda _Tan_ sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria paruh baya lalu ditengahnya ada seorang gadis yang terlihat ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Kau terharu, ternyata pemuda dihadapanmu ini adalah orang yang baik. Kau berbalik badan dan berhadapan dengan pemuda itu lagi, lalu dengan wajah yang berbinar kau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Ahh _Arigatou_ ternyata kau melindungik-"

"Kau menganggap serius ucapanku itu? _BAKA ONNA_ !" ucapnya lalu menyeringai meremehkan.

Perempatan _imaginer_ kembali menghiasi keningmu. _'Ku tarik kembali pujian yang ku berikan kepadanya.'_ Kau menghela nafas mencoba bersabar menghadapi pemuda didepanmu.

Dan sekali lagi pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya dipuncak kepalamu.

"Kau…. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bentakmu tanpa mengalihkan wajahmu.

"Aku? Aku sedang membaca buku dengan kepalamu sebagai sandarannya," ucapnya polos.

"Lalu kenapa harus kepalaku ?!"

"Karena kau lebih pendek dariku," ujarnya meledekmu.

Cukup ! pemuda ini benar-benar telah membuatmu kesal. _'Akan ku ingat perlakuan menyebalkan ini dan ku catat namamu dalam daftar orang-orang menyebalkan di buku memo milikku.'_

"Hei ! Beri tau aku namamu?" tanyamu yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lagi lalu membisikkan namanya tepat ditelingamu, yang sontak membuat pipimu merona kembali.

"Hanamiya Makoto."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**ARRRGGGGHHHH APA INI? T^T APAAAAA INI ?**_

_**Untuk yang request Hanamiya sumimasen**__**author buat ceritanya kaya gini -_- aaaaaa entah apakah ini berkenan dibenak readers sekalian atau image Bad boy Hanamiya-nya ga berasa alias ga berasa feel-nya -_- yah karena Hanamiya memiliki image Bad boy dan tipe gadisnya adalah gadis bodoh (bener ga sih?) jadi author buat seperti ini untuknya. Lalu… lalu kalian pasti ngerti kan pemuda tan yang satu kereta sama si Hanamiya xD yap itu adalah si Aomine disini author bikin setting ceritanya mereka satu kereta huahahaha *PLAK* ohh iya waktu itu author sempet baca salah satu artikel yang membahas tentang sekolah kirisaki kalau ga salah mayoritas siswa sekolah itu anak-anak orang kaya jadi anggap aja Hanamiya anak orang kaya yah (walau ga sekaya pacar author si Akashi xD *disambit reader*) yang jelas author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bikin cerita Hanamiya xD**_

_**Untuk guest yang me-review:**_

_**YukiKuuko:**__** Kyaa jangan meleleh '/' Hahaha syukurlah kalau kamu suka xD**_

_**Aka no Rei:**__** keren ya? Sankyu xD Hanamiya ini udah aku publish**_

Tsukuro Reiko

_**: Kiyoshi memang aneh(?) polos(?) bodoh (?) *digampar* wah makasih untuk 4 emaknya jari xD IzukixReaders ya -_- uhm ga janji ya ! kalau ada ide aku buat tapi kalau ga ada ya ga aku buat xD**_

_**Yang sudah Follow, Favorite dan Review Arigatou ^^**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou **_


	9. Haizaki Shougo

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Haizaki Shougo x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Kau tengah berdiri dibelakang garis pembatas antara _peron_ dan jalur kereta, menunggu kereta yang akan membawamu kembali ke rumah. Musik mengalun merdu ke telingamu yang terpasang sebuah _earphone_. Dibelakang dan sampingmu berdiri juga beberapa siswa yang juga tengah menunggu kereta, maklum saja sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tak sampai 10 menit menunggu, kereta yang kau tunggu datang. Kau memasuki gerbong yang penuh itu mencari posisi nyaman untuk berdiri –bersandar dipintu yang tertutup-. Kau merogoh saku jas seragammu mengambil satu-satunya permen rasa _Lemonade_ yang tersisa dan memakannya, rasa asam dan sedikit manis mendominasi indra pengecapmu. Kau melepas _earphone_-mu lalu memperhatikan penumpang disana yang mayoritasnya para siswa sekolah, kau melirik kesebelah kirimu menatap seorang pemuda bersurai _Silver_ dengan iris senada yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya.

'_Bu-bukankah itu seragam sekolah Teikou.' Pikirmu._

Kau terlihat antusias melihat pemuda berseragam _Teikou_ itu, pasalnya kau adalah salah satu fans seorang model remaja yang bersekolah di _Teikou_. Model _hyperactive_ dengan surai _Blonde _bernama Kise Ryota. Kau terus menatap pemuda itu lebih tepatnya menatap jas seragam sekolahnya, pemuda itu menoleh kearahmu terlihat risih dengan tatapanmu.

"Apa yang kau lihat bodoh?" ucap pemuda itu sinis.

"Ano… itu seragam _Teikou_ ya?" tanyamu menatap pemuda itu dengan antusias.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Apa kau bodoh tidak bisa membaca logo sekolah diseragamku !"

Bukannya marah kau makin terlihat antusias membuat pemuda disebelahmu memandang aneh.

"HEH… jadi kau benar-benar siswa _Teikou_? Enaknya, apa kau kenal Kise Ryouta? Yang seorang model itu loh ! Apa kau akrab dengan Kise-_kun_?," tanyamu bertubi-tubi dengan wajah berbinar.

Pemuda itu menatap malas kearahmu, "Kalau aku kenal kau mau apa?"

"Benarkah? Kau kenal dengannya? Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengannya? Aku _fans_ beratnya," ucapmu senang dengan wajah merona.

Kau tak sadar tatapan malas pemuda itu kini terlihat kesal. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menyeringai dengan tatapan aneh kearahmu.

"Aku dekat dengan Ryouta, aku juga satu _team_ basket dengannya. Mau ku kenalkan padanya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau serius mau mengenalkan Kise-_kun_ padaku?!"ucapmu setengah berteriak.

Pemuda itu menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya didepan bibir mengisyaratkan padamu untuk sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Ryouta, tapi imbalan apa yang aku dapatkan bila aku mengenalkanmu padanya?"

"Imbalan ya? Benar juga _Give and Take_… ehmmm."

Kau mengigit bibir bawahmu pelan, mencoba berpikir apa yang bisa kau berikan pada pemuda itu. Ahh kau terlihat mendapatkan ide untuk imbalannya.

"Ahh akan ku berikan permen rasa _Lemonade_ padamu." Kau merogoh kantong jas seragammu lagi mencari permen yang biasanya selalu ada di jas sekolahmu. Wajahmu terlihat sedikit panik ketika tak menemukan apa yang kau cari disaku jas-mu. Detik selanjutnya kau menepuk dahimu baru ingat bahwa permen terakhir tadi tengah kau makan saat ini.

"_Gomen_ aku lupa permennya baru saja ku makan tadi," ucapmu sedih sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dimulutmu. Kau mengerang frustasi meratapi kebodohanmu andai saja tadi kau tak memakan permen tersebut kau pasti bisa berkenalan dengan model yang kau puja itu, Hilang sudah kesempatan emas untuk berkenalan dengan idolamu.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menaruh tangannya disebelah bahumu. Mengurungmu dengan kedua tangannya lalu ia menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar ingin memberikan permen padaku sebagai imbalannya?"

Kau sedikit gemetar karena terkejut lalu mengangguk pelan sembari menatap pemuda itu.

"_Jaa_, kalau begitu berikan permennya padaku."

Belum sempat kau mencerna maksud ucapan pemuda itu. Kau merasa sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan basah menekan bibirmu. Pemuda itu menciummu ! untung saja kau memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan tubuh tinggi pemuda itu menutupimu hingga penumpang lain tak melihat kelakuan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Kau merona dan hanya bisa membelalakan matamu terkejut tanpa sadar membuka mulutmu, membuat pemuda itu lebih leluasa memasukan lidahnya mengambil sesuatu yang tadi berada dimulutmu. Rasa asam permen _Lemonade_ kini tak kau rasakan lagi, pemuda itu merebut permen yang berada dimulutmu dengan ciuman. Sebuah tindakan gila dan nekat tetapi entah kenapa kau tak marah diperlakukan seperti itu. Pemuda itu melepas ciuman gila yang dilakukannya, menatapmu yang masih terkejut lalu menjilat bibirnya seduktif yang terlihat _sexy_ dimatamu.

"_Gochisousamadeshita_." Ucap pemuda itu.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu dengan wajah yang masih merona kau memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu, "Kau… kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Jangan salah paham, bukankah kau bilang akan memberikan imbalan permen padaku?"

"Ta-tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu !" ucapmu sedikit berteriak.

Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya denganmu, Kini wajahmu dan wajahnya hanya terpaut 5cm membuat jantungmu berdebar kencang dan rona merah semakin menghiasi pipi putihmu.

"_Gomen, gomen_… tadi aku mengambil permenmu bukan dengan maksud meminta imbalan."

Kau terkejut dan sekali lagi membelalakan matamu, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengambilnya karena aku suka mencuri sesuatu yang terlihat enak," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang membuatmu gemetar takut. Kau merasa jantungmu berdetak makin kencang antara takut, malu, marah dan kecewa.

Kereta berhenti disebuah stasiun, pemuda itu membalikan badannya -tak menghiraukan dirimu yang tengah mematung karena ucapannya- untuk turun dari kereta. Kau tersadar dan dengan cepat menarik jas sekolah yang ia kenakan membuatnya menoleh terkejut kearahmu.

"Ka-kau… si-siapa namamu?" Tanyamu dengan gemetar.

Pemuda itu menyeringai sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

"Haizaki Shougo."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Gimana? Gimana? Versi si bang Zaki emang sedikit liar **__**atau sama sekali ga liar? **__**xD**_

_**Hari ini author update 2 version dan dua-duanya adalah pemuda dengan karakter antagonis yang bikin kokoro doki doki xD Hell yeeaaahhh *disambit readers***_

_**Huahahaha kalau Hanamiya dengan image bad boy-nya terlihat suka mempermainkan seseorang sedangkan Haizaki dengan image cowok kurang ajar *author ditabok readers***_

_**Yah intinya sih cuma alur cerita begini yang kepikiran oleh author untuk cerita Haizaki version -_- gomen ya kalau ceritanya mengecewakan.**__** Untuk yang selanjutnya readers bisa pilih antara:**_

_**Imayoshi, Himuro, Mayuzumi atau Nijimura?**_

_**Untuk sementara baru empat chara itu yang kepikiran ceritanya di otak author x) Jadi Voting terbanyak yang bakal author publish besok ^^ Jaa, see you next story !**_

_**Untuk readers yang sudah Follow, Favorite dan Review ^^ Arigatou**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou.**_


	10. Mayuzumi Chihiro

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Mayuzumi Chihiro x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Kau menutup _Light Novel_ yang tadi kau baca dikereta, "Haaahhh cerita yang romantis, bertemu karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang berakhir dengan _Happy End_ walaupun ada beberapa konflik kecil," ucapmu mencoba memberi sedikit kritikan pada novel yang baru saja selesai kau baca. Kau menoleh ke segala arah di kereta terlihat gerbong yang tengah kau tempati sedikit sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang duduk jauh darimu, tak ada yang duduk dibangku dekatmu.

Tak lama terdengar suara masinis kereta –dari speaker kereta- mengatakan bahwa kereta akan berhenti disebuah stasiun. _'Masih tujuh stasiun lagi yah.'_ Gumammu lalu menghela nafas.

Jarak antara rumahmu dan sekolah memang terbilang cukup jauh. Kau memang sengaja memilih sekolah yang jauh dari rumahmu hanya karena sebuah seragam sekolah. Terdengar konyol memang, kau memilih sekolah khusus putri _Kyoto_ yang jauh darimu hanya karena seragam sekolahnya pernah dipakai sebagai contoh ilustrasi _cover_ sebuah _Light Novel_ _favorit_e-mu. Kereta berhenti disebuah stasiun dan membawa masuk beberapa siswa yang kau tau dari sekolah _Rakuzan High_.

'_Rakuzan High? Yang ku tau sekolah itu hebat dalam team basketnya, ahh seandainya saja ada salah satu pemainnya yang duduk disebelahku lalu dengan pertemuan yang tak sengaja akhirnya kami jadi dekat dan….'_ Pikirmu dengan khayalan-khayalan yang biasa ada dicerita-cerita sebuah novel _romance_. Kau tersadar dari khayalanmu ketika indra pendengarmu menangkap sebuah suara seseorang mendudukan tubuhnya disebelahmu. Kau menoleh ke orang tersebut, seorang siswa _Rakuzan High_ bersurai _Silver_ dengan sebuah poni yang hampir menutupi matanya tengah serius membaca buku. Kau membelalakan matamu bukan karena pemuda itu duduk disampingmu –seperti khayalanmu tadi- tetapi karena buku yang tengah dibacanya.

'_I-itu Light Novel Limited Edition yang hanya dijual ditoko buku dekat Tokyo," jeritmu dalam_ _hati. _

Tanpa sadar kau terus menatap pemuda disampingmu, ohh bukan-bukan lebih tepatnya kau menatap novel yang tengah dibacanya. Mencoba mencuri baca novel tesebut, terlihat pemuda itu mulai merasa risih dengan tatapanmu. Dia menoleh kearahmu, kau terkejut lalu membuang muka berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Pemuda itu kembali membaca novelnya dan kau mencoba mencuri baca kembali lalu saat pemuda itu merasa risih dan menoleh kearahmu kau membuang muka, terus begitu hingga tanpa sadar kereta sudah berhenti di tiga stasiun jadi sisa empat stasiun lagi untukmu mencoba mencuri baca novel pemuda itu.

Merasa kesal dengan tingkah lakumu pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah lalu menutup novelnya dan menoleh cepat kearahmu, membuatmu terlonjak kaget dan membuang muka berpura-pura tak melihat. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau… sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur pemuda itu.

Kau meringis merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu pemuda itu, "_Gomenasai _aku telah mengganggumu ya?"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku ! Aku hanya bertanya sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Terus melirik kearahku dan ketika aku menoleh kau malah berpura-pura membuang muka benar-benar membuatku kesal !"

_**JLEB !**_

Panah _imaginer_ menancap tepat di jantungmu, ternyata pemuda itu tau apa yang daritadi kau lakukan. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil merasa malu karena tertangkap basah mencuri baca novel pemuda itu.

"_Ano_.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kesal, aku hanya ingin… _ano_… _etto_."

Tatapan tajam –dari balik poni- pemuda _Silver_ itu membuatmu sedikit gugup, membuat kinerja jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ingin apa?" Tanya pemuda itu terdengar dingin.

"_Etto_… Aku ha-hanya ingin sedikit membaca _Light Novel Limited Edition_ milikmu itu. Kau hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan novel edisi terbatas itu padahal novel itu hanya tersedia ditoko buku dekat _Tokyo_," ucapmu lirih.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, "Novel ini ku dapatkan dari seorang teman sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Oh begitu ya, baik sekali temanmu itu."

Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat dan kembali membaca novel-nya sedangkan kau hanya menunduk menatap tas sekolah yang berada dipangkuanmu sesekali memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang yang berada diresleting tas-mu.

Terdengar pengumuman dari masinis bahwa kereta akan berhenti disebuah stasiun –dua stasiun dari tempatmu turun nanti- kau merasakan pergerakan dari pemuda disampingmu itu. Terlihat dia memberi tanda dengan pembatas buku di novel-nya lalu menutup novel itu dan bersiap turun. Kau menoleh sebentar kearahnya lalu menunduk kembali memainkan tas dipangkuanmu hingga sebuah novel disodorkan didepan wajahmu yang sedang menunduk. Kau mendongkak melihat pemuda itu memberikan novel-nya padamu.

"Ku pinjamkan novel ini, kembalikan bila kau sudah selesai membacanya dan tolong jangan buat novel-nya rusak karena ini hadiah pemberian teman," ucap pemuda itu.

Kau mengambil _Light Novel Limited Edition_ yang dipinjamkan oleh pemuda itu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. "_Arigatou_. Aku pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik dan mengembalikannya padamu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil membuatmu merona lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar kereta. Tanpa sadar kau menarik jas seragam pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu sontak menoleh kearahmu karena terkejut.

"_Ano_, siapa namamu?" tanyamu mencoba mengetahui identitas si pemuda minimal kau tau namanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Berdasarkan voting posisi teratas banyak yang req Mayuzumi ^^ hyaaa Mayuyu '3'**_

_**Ide cerita Mayuyu sebenernya author alamin sendiri wahahaha, waktu naik kereta ada penumpang lain yang baca komik dan author penasaran banget karena cover komiknya menarik banget -_- huhu untuk selanjutnya **__**berdasarkan voting terbanyak kedua author akan update dua chara yaitu**_

_**Nijimura**__** dan **__** Imayoshi**__** xD yahuuuu**_

_**Untuk yang Follow, Favorite dan Review ^^ Arigatou**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	11. Imayoshi Shoichi

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Imayoshi Shoichi x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

Kau berlari cepat menuruni anak tangga di stasiun, berlari kearah _peron_ untuk menunggu sebuah kereta yang membawamu pulang kerumah. Sesampainya didepan _peron_ tunggu kereta kau menoleh ke semua arah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak kau harapkan.

"Ohh baguslah di bodoh itu tak ada," ucapmu senang.

Kau bernafas lega merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul pundakmu, "Merindukanku heh?"

Sebuah suara dengan dialek _Kansa_i yang tak asing bagimu membuat wajahmu yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia kini berubah _360 derajat_. Tanpa melihatnya kau tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Cih rupanya kau ada. Tapi sayang sekali aku datang lebih cepat hari ini," ucapmu bangga.

"Tak peduli siapa pun yang datang duluan yang mendapatkannyalah yang jadi pemenang," ucapnya dengan senyum menawan.

Jika wanita lain mungkin akan terpesona dengan senyumannya tetapi tidak denganmu. bagimu senyumannya hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu iblis berkedok malaikat, ohh mungkin yang lebih tepatnya adalah memang senyum seorang iblis pemikat mengingat betapa liciknya pemuda ini. Sudah tiga hari kau bersaing dengan pemuda yang bahkan tak kau tau namanya ini, yang kau tau tentangnya dia adalah seorang siswa sekolah _Touou Gakuen_.

Kereta yang kau tunggu datang, kau menepis tangan pemuda itu yang daritadi masih merangkulmu lalu segera berlari memasuki kereta. Sebenarnya kau tengah bersaing apa dengan pemuda itu? Ahh ternyata kau hanya bersaing memperebutkan sebuah tempat duduk dikereta. Saat pulang sekolah dikereta yang selalu kau naiki, terlihat selalu tersisa satu bangku kosong didekat pintu dan bangku itulah yang membuat kau dengan pemuda itu bersaing. Terdengar konyol dan kekanakan, tetapi begitulah kau yang mempunyai daya saing serta harga diri yang tinggi kau tak pernah mau kalah dalam hal apa pun bahkan hanya demi sebuah bangku didalam kereta. Kau tersenyum senang ketika pemuda itu memasuki kereta dan berdiri didepanmu yang sudah duduk manis.

"Kali ini aku yang menang !"

"Benarkah? Hmm… ku beri kau kesempatan sekali ini tetapi kita lihat saja nanti," ucap pemuda itu dengan _evil smile_ miliknya membuatmu detik itu juga merinding.

Kereta memasuki sebuah stasiun selanjutnya dan kau masih menatap siaga pemuda itu sedangkan pemuda itu dengan santainya melihat keluar jendela.

"Ohh , tadi ku lihat ada seorang ibu hamil yang ikut mengantri memasuki gerbong ini. Sebagai seorang pelajar kau seharusnya mengerti _prioritas_ tempat duduk bukan?" ucap pemuda itu terdengar mengejek dirimu.

"Ehh…? Benarkah?" kau berdiri menatap satu-persatu penumpang yang memasuki kereta mencoba mencari ibu hamil yang sedang memasuki gerbong kereta tetapi…

_**BRUK !**_

Suara seseoran yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat duduk. Kau melihatnya, pemuda itu menduduki tempat yang tadi kau duduki !

"Jadi… kali ini aku yang menang lagi," ucapnya disertai seringaian meledekmu.

"K-Kau…. Kau pembohong ! Tunggu ini curang dan tak adil ! kau menipuku !" protesmu tiada henti.

"Bukankah ini persaingan tanpa aturan?"

_Damn !_ kau bungkam. Benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, ini hanyalah sebuah perasingan konyol tanpa aturan. Kau saja yang bodoh mau-maunya kembali terjebak oleh tipu muslihat pemuda itu. Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu lalu merenggut sebal, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah aku anggap ini seri asalkan…."

Mendengar kata seri wajahmu sedikit berbinar. Hei seri lebih baik daripada kalah bukan?

"Asalkan apa?" tanyamu antusias.

Dia menarik pergelangan tanganmu hingga kau jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar dipinggangmu.

"Asalkan kau mau duduk dipangkuanku."

Detik itu juga kau merasa jantungmu berdebar kencang dan wajahmu merona. "_Baka !_ Lepaskan aku ! ini memalukan!" teriakmu meronta agar dilepaskan, tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan penumpang yang lain.

"Kau mau kita seri bukan? Kalau begitu dengan cara ini lah kita berbagi bangku dan ku anggap ini seri," ucapnya sembari menahan kau yang tengah meronta dengan sebelah tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangmu dan jangan lupakan _evil smile_ yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat beberapa penumpang wanita lainnya terpesona.

Kau berhenti meronta, sejujurnya ini memalukan bagimu tetapi kau tak mau kalah dan tak suka kalah. Dalam pangkuan pemuda itu kau menunduk dan menutup wajahmu yang merona dengan kedua tanganmu. Kau menghela nafas berat lalu menyetujui usulan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah tolong anggap ini seri oke?!"

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataanmu, membuatmu entah kenapa kembali merona melihatnya tertawa. Sebenarnya kau sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan posisi kalian saat ini, duduk dipangkuan seorang pemuda yang baru tiga hari belakangan ini kau temui. Setelah dipikir kembali kau sama sekali tidak tau tentang pemuda itu kecuali sekolahnya. Kau berpikir mungkin sekedar mengenal nama tak apa kan.

"Hei beri tau aku siapa namamu?" tanyamu dengan nada angkuh.

Membuat pemuda itu kembali tertawa, lalu dengan seringaian diwajah pemuda itu dia membisikan namanya tepat ditelingamu.

"Imayoshi Shoichi."

_**FIN**_

_**Hyaaaa gimana? Gimana? Gimana fic Imayoshi senpai? Bikin doki doki kah (?) atau ga berasa feel-nya -_- oh iya sebelumnya author minta maaf padahal kemarin janjinya mau publish dua fic (Imayoshi dan Nijimura) tetapi author semalem ga sempet ketik fic Nijimura ver gara-gara laptop di hak milik sama kakak author -_- padahal cerita Nijimura udah author ketik di memo handphone aaaa gomen ne m(_ _)m jadi untuk yang Nijimura author publish besok ya T^T *dihajar readers***_

_**Tsukuro Reiko (Guest)**__**: aduh maaf ya sebelumnya entah kenapa reviewmu ga terlihat di kotak review fanfic-ku, sedangkan yang masuk ke email ga full -–" kamu readers yang baik kok walau ga punya akun tapi kamu masih mau review x) *hugs* makasih udah mau review xD ini aku publish yang Imayoshi semoga kamu suka x)**_

_**Untuk yang Follow, Favorite dan Review ^^ Arigatou**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	12. Nijimura Shuuzou

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Nijimura Shuuzou x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Kau menatap pemuda yang berdiri disebelahmu dari balik buku. Terlihat ia sedang berbincang seru dan sesekali bersama dua orang temannya.

'_Hyaaaaaa dia tertawa, tampannya…'_

Tanpa sadar semburat merah menghiasi pipimu saat melihat pemuda itu tertawa. Kau kembali menatap pemuda yang tingginya kau perkirakaan sekitar 197cm itu, kau suka melihatnya saat tertawa. Bukan hanya saat tertawa saja tetapi surai hitamnya yang sewarna langit malam, matanya yang terlihat tegas, rahangnya yang terlihat kokoh, bibirnya yang tipis dan sedikit terlihat pucat serta auranya yang terlihat dia benar-benar tipe pria idamanmu. kau tersadar dari lamunanmu kala ponselmu bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Cih, siapa sih mengganggu saja," gerutumu sebal lalu membuka flip ponsel milikmu.

_**From: Inui Senpai**_

_**Subject: Jangan lupa !**_

'_**Jangan lupa bawa uang klub ! Hari ini kita mau belanja untuk keperluan Costume'**_

Ahh pesan dari ketua klub drama. Kau membuka tas sekolahmu dan merogoh isinya mencari amplop putih berisi uang klub, sebagai penanggung jawab keuangan di klub drama kau harus teliti dalam pengeluaran anggaran dan hati-hati dalam menyimpannya.

Ketemu ! kau membuka sedikit dan menghitung uangnya.

'_Ehm… kurasa 10.000 Yen cukup untuk membeli bahan.'_

Kau menutup kembali amplop itu dan menyelipkannya dibuku agenda milikmu. Suara masinis terdengar dari speaker digerbong kereta, membuatmu mendengus kesal.

'_Cih karena pesan dari ketua klub aku jadi harus melewatkan waktuku yang berharga untuk menatap pemuda ini. Kenapa sih keretanya harus sampai secepat ini !'_

Kau mengacak rambutmu kesal, membuat pemuda yang tengah kau kagumi menoleh bingung kepadamu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Eh? A-ano… aku baik-baik saja," ucapmu lirih lalu menundukkan kepalamu.

"Begitukah? Baguslah."

Pemuda itu menghampiri temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri didepan pintu kereta bersiap untuk turun, begitu juga denganmu. kau berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu.

'_Dia menyapaku, dia menyapaku, dia menyapaku.'_

Kau memegang kedua pipimu yang merona hangat. Kau merasa sangat senang ketika pemuda itu menyapamu, yah walau hanya sedikit berbasa-basi saja.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun . Pemuda itu turun begitu juga denganmu, kau berjalan di belakang pemuda itu pelan-pelan mencoba memberi jarak agar kau dapat lebih lama memandang punggung tegap pemuda itu. Kau terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahumu dan begitu kau menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang menepuk bahumu.

_**PLAK !**_

Rasa panas dan nyeri kau rasakan ketika seseorang menamparmu membuatmu tersungkur jatuh dan orang itu membawa lari tasmu.

'_Tas ku… uang klub ku…'_

Kau berteriak meminta tolong tetapi hari masih terlalu pagi belum banyak penumpang di stasiun dan lagi karena tindakan pencuri itu yang tiba-tiba membuat penumpang lain hanya terdiam karena terkejut.

"TOLONG PENCURI ! TAS-KU TOLONG !"

Pemuda yang kau kagumi itu menoleh saat kau berteriak kencang dan pencuri tas-mu kebetulan berlari kearah pemuda itu.

"Minggir !" teriak si pencuri.

Bukannya minggir pemuda itu malah berdiri menghadang si pencuri dan saat pencuri itu mendekat tiba-tiba si pemuda meraih tangan si pencuri dan membantingnya selanjutnya dia menahan tangan pencuri dibalik punggung.

"Cepat panggil petugas stasiun !" teriaknya memerintah temannya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama petugas stasiun datang bersama teman pemuda itu. Pencuri itu segera dibawa oleh si petugas stasiun. Kau lihat pemuda itu berbicara sebentar dengan temannya lalu menghampirimu sedangkan temannya berjalan keluar stasiun. Kau masih setia dengan posisimu saat ini diam tak bergerak sedikit pun karena terkejut atas kejadian tadi sampai akhirnya si pemuda berdiri tepat didepanmu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ini tasmu."

Kau mendongkak menatap pemuda itu dan tetap terpaku. Kau lihat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak lalu berjongkok didepanmu dan mengeluarkan saputangannya.

"Astaga sudut bibirmu berdarah," ucapnya lalu mengusap sudut bibirmu yang berdarah dengan saputangannya.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu dan meringis sakit saat pemuda itu mengusap pelan sudut bibirmu. Pemuda itu menyerahkan tasmu, membuat matamu berkaca-kaca.

"_A-arigatou_," ucapmu dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"_Douita_. Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya yang tengah berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantumu berdiri.

Kau menyambut uluran tangannya dan mencoba berdiri tetapi rasa sakit dipergelangan kaki kirimu membuat kau terjatuh lagi, sepertinya saat jatuh karena tamparan tadi kakimu terkilir.

"_Go-gomen_… hiks se-sepertinya kakiku terkilir…hiks," isakmu tak kuat lagi menahan tangis,

"Jangan menangis ! Coba ku lihat pergelangan kakimu yang terkilir."

Kau mengusap airmatamu dengan punggung tangan lalu mencoba meluruskan kaki kirimu dan pemuda itu meraih kakimu mencoba sedikit menggerakannya membuatmu meringis sakit.

"Tolong tahan sebentar ini akan sedikit sakit," ucapnya lalu melepas sepatumu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu… apa kau bisa?" tanyamu ragu.

"Tenanglah aku anggota team basket, sedikit banyak aku mempelajari cara penanganan luka yang biasa dialami atlet," jelasnya lalu entah apa yang ia lakukan pada kakimu, kau hanya bisa menutup mata dan meringis menahan sakit .

"Kurasa pertolongan pertama ini cukup, selanjutnya kakimu harus segera dikompres dan diobati," ucapnya setelah selesai menangani kakimu lalu memakaikan kembali sepatumu.

"_A-arigatou_. Aku tak mengira bahwa kau benar-benar atlet basket kukira kau atlet beladiri melihat betapa lihai-nya kau saat menangkap pencuri tadi," ucapmu mencoba mencari sedikit info tentang pemuda itu.

"Aku mempelajari kareta dari kecil untuk menjaga diri."

'_wah wah wah, benar-benar informasi peribadi nih." Pikirmu._

Kau menatap heran ketika pemuda itu berjongkok membelakangimu dan menunjuk punggungnya.

"Naiklah aku antar sampai sekolah."

"Ti-tidak usah. Sekolahmu di _Teikou_ kan? Itu berlawanan arah dengan sekolahku," ucapmu menolak.

"Tak apa aku sudah meminta izin datang terlambat melalui temanku tadi."

"_Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu_, tapi maaf aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Aku akan mencoba jalan pelan-pelan saja hingga sampai disekolah lagipula berkat pertolongan pertamamu kakiku sedikit lebih baik," ucapmu mencoba menolak.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah, "Aku melakukan pertolongan pertama bukan untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya tetapi mencegahnya agar tak membengkak, lagipula setelahnya kau jangan terlalu sering menggerakkan kakimu. Sudahlah tak usah malu cepat naik ke punggungku atau kau mau ku panggul dibahu?" ancam pemuda itu.

Sedikit terpaksa akhirnya kau naik ke punggung pemuda itu. Wangi _Mint_ dapat kau cium dari tubuh pemuda itu saat ia menggendongmu dipunggungnya, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman didalam hatimu saat kalian berjalan kearah pintu keluar stasiun.

"Ma-maaf menyusahkanmu, aku pasti berat ya."

"Tak masalah kau ringan."

Kau merasa sedikit tak menyesal telah mengalami hal tadi, karenanya kau dapat berbicara dan sedikit mengenal pemuda ini.

"_A-ano_ boleh aku tau namamu?" tanyamu memberanikan diri.

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit kearahmu sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Nijimura Shuuzou."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**DEMI APA INI SI BANG NIJI OOC **__**ga sih? **__** -_- karena author ga terlalu mendalami karakter Nijimura**__**(Cuma tau karena pernah baca manga-nya 1x) **__** jadi beginilah jadinya huahahaha *plak* yah semoga berkenan untuk readers x)**_

_**Menurut Author itu bang Nijimura punya rasa keadilan yang kuat dan orang yang bertanggung jawab x) dia salah satu senpai favorit author setelah si Izuki dan Kiyoshi xD**_

_**Oh iya untuk cerita ini sendiri menurutku cerita paling panjang -_- karena hampir jadi oneshoot jadi ada beberapa hal yang ga aku perjelas -_- padaha niatnya bikin ficlet pas dibaca ulang 'lah 1000 words lebih' akhirnya setelah di perbaiki sana sini (?) jadilah fic Nijimura xD**_

_**Oh iya satu lagi yang penting, setelah Nijimura author bakal publish untuk Himuro DAN…**_

_**Himuro Tatsuya adalah chara terakhir yang author buat untuk Kisedai in the train**_

_**JADI INTINYA SETELAH HIMURO KISEDAI IN THE TRAIN SUDAT TAMAT xD *PLAK***_

_**Tapi author tetep bakal bikin fic untuk readers semua *pede gila***_

_**Guest: Tsukuro Reiko**_

_**MNYAHAHAHAHAHA(?)! IMAYOSHI! PAS AKU BACA INI, LANGSUNG MERINDING! gak tau kenapa./lagi?  
Imayoshi...Malu-maluin! POKOKNYA TRIO BAD-BOYS ITU MALU-MALUIIIIIIINN!  
Oh iya, Ntar Nijimura kan?! Yosshaaa! Cocok, Cocok!  
Nih, Senpai - Kouhai yang sering berantem &amp; bully-bullyan(?):  
Nijimura - Haizaki  
Imayoshi - Hanamiya  
HYAAH! TOTTEMO ZUKYUN DESU! Kutunggu yang berikutnya ya! bye-bye!  
Btw, aku juga gak bisa lihat reviewku sendiri loh. biasanya lama baru nongol(?)**_

_**Yuzu: EHHHH? Merinding -" apakah aku terlalu membuat Imayoshi terlalu licik bagai iblis pemikat *dihajar imayoshi* ahh tapi aku suka dengan tampang tenang dan kalemnya tetapi sesungguhnya dia itu licik KYAAAAAA xD *plak* ini Nijimura udah aku publish ^^ semoga berkenan. Wah kamu juga ga bisa liat review sendiri ya aku kira cuma aku aja yang ga bisa liat review kamu.**_

_**Guest: Kyw**_

_**Yg versi hanamiya kok nyebelin ya _-_ tapi hanamiya emang nyebelin sih XD /ditendang  
Haizaki bad boy nya greget ih gemezh jadinya wakakakak  
Nijimura ama mayuzumi aja! '-')9**_

_**Yuzu: aduh maaf ya review-mu baru aku bales x( Mayuzumi sudah aku publish dan ini aku publish yang Nijimura ya xD thanks for review**_

_**Untuk yang Follow, Favorite dan Review ^^ Arigatou**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	13. Himuro Tatsuya

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train**

Himuro Tatsuya x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet__ singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Kau menghentak-hentakan kakimu kesal saat menuruni tangga disebuah stasiun. Pasalnya kau yang _notabene_ adalah siswi sekolah biasa, yang nilai ujian sekolahnya biasa masuk 10 besar -wajar untuk murid kutu buku sepertimu-, yang biasanya tak diperhatikan, yang biasanya bisa dengan tenang ke perpustakaan dan yang biasa-biasa lainnya sekarang menjadi berbeda.

Hanya karena kacamatamu rusak dan kau terpaksa memakai _contact lens_ -untuk sementara sampai kacamatamu selesai diperbaiki- sekarang jadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Kau selalu dikelilingi oleh para siswa hingga tak bisa tenang untuk pergi kemana pun bahkan untuk makan siang, kau ditatap sinis oleh para siswi. Dan terkutuklah pemuda berseragam _Yosen High_ yang sudah merusak kacamatamu kemarin.

Kau mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, saat kau baru saja selesai menuruni tangga di stasiun tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang berlari dari arah berlawanan denganmu. Sekilas kau dapat melihat wajah tampan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, membuatmu sedikit merona sebelum akhirnya kau terjatuh dan kacamatamu terlempar.

"_Go-gomen_ aku tak sengaja menabrakmu," ucap pemuda itu.

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil saat pemuda itu meminta maaf, kau mencoba meraba-raba lantai didekatmu mencari kemana kacamatamu jatuh. Kau sedikit kesulitan mencarinya karena kau memiliki rabun jauh.

"Ini kacamatamu," ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata membantumu mencari.

Tetapi belum sempat pemuda itu menyerahkan kacamatamu kau dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki dan teriakan-teriakan para gadis.

"AHHH ITU DIA!"

"AKHIRNYA KAMI MENEMUKANMU !"

"AYO KITA PULANG BERSAMA."

Dan selanjutnya yang kau dengar adalah ucapan pemuda itu yang mencoba menenangkan gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya lalu sebuah bunyi yang membuat nafasmu berhenti sejenak.

_**KRAK !**_

"Oh astaga kacamata siapa ini menyusahkan saja."

Salah satu gadis itu menendang kacamata milikmu dan sebuah kebetulan kacamatamu terlempar kearahmu, kau meraba dan mendapatkannya lalu kau coba memakainya. Kau merasa matamu panas dan ingin menangis saja, Kesal? Marah? tentu saja ! satu gagang bingkai kacamatamu patah salah satu lensanya retak bagaimana caranya kau pulang kerumah dengan kacamata seperti itu. Kau mencoba memakai kacamatamu yang rusak, kau mendongkakkan kepalamu bermaksud untuk memarahi pemuda yang menabrakmu tetapi yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah sebuah tatapan yang tidak terlihat jelas dibalik lensa kacamatamu yang retak.

'_Apa-apaan itu apa dia menatap kasihan__ padaku__?__ Apa dia mengejekku?__' gerammu dalam hati._

Selanjutnya yang kau lihat dari balik lensa retakmu adalah gerombolan –para gadis- itu pergi menjauh tentunya dengan menyeret pemuda itu. Setelahnya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menelpon kakakmu untuk menjemput distasiun.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin itu membuatmu menghela nafas berat, "Jika aku bertemu pemuda itu lagi ku pastikan dia mendapat balasan karena membuat hidupku tak tenang !"

Kau tersentak kaget ketika kau merasa ada yang menarik tangan kirimu. Kau membelalakan matamu ketika melihat si pelaku penarikan yang membuatmu kembali tersulut emosi.

"Ternyata benar kamu yang kemarin tak sengaja ku tabrak," ucap pemuda yang menabrakmu kemarin.

"Ada urusan apa lagi kau sekarang?! Tak puas membuat kacamataku rusak dan membuat hidupku tak tenang?!" ketusmu.

"Hei bukan aku yang merusak kacamatamu !"

"Secara tak langsung kau yang menyebabkan kacamataku rusak dan hidupku tak tenang tuan," ucapmu sebal lalu menggembungkan pipimu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahmu, "Ya ampun hanya karena sebuah kacamata hidupmu jadi tak tenang? Yang benar saja kau terlalu berlebihan."

Perempatan _imaginer_ muncul didahimu, "Sejak tadi pagi tak memakai kacamata hidupku tidak tenang, para siswa selalu mengikutiku, sok akrab dan para siswi menatapku sinis memangnya apa salahku hingga mereka menatapku begitu ! aku benci itu, aku lebih suka memakai kacamata ! mau kemana pun tak ada yang memperhatikan ! aku bisa dengan tenang untuk makan siang, ke perpustakaan bahkan belajar ditaman belakang tapi hari ini semua berubah karena kacamataku rusak ! aku bukan murid yang suka mendapat perhatian lebih sepertimu tau !" ucapmu protes panjang lebar kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tertawa keras setelah mendengar protes darimu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ? kau pikir ini lucu HAH?!" bentakmu.

"_Go-gomen_…. Hahaha tak ku sangka ternyata kau orang yang lucu nona."

"LUCU…? Terkutuklah kau !" kau naik pitam kepalamu berdenyut karena menahan emosi, merasa percuma terus berurusan dengan pemuda dihadapanmu itu. Kau mencoba melanjutkan perjalananmu untuk memasuki peron kereta tetapi sekali lagi tanganmu ditarik pemuda itu.

"Tunggu.. tunggu sebagai permintaan maafku akan ku belikan kau kacamata baru."

"Tak perlu lusa kacamataku sudah selesai diperbaiki," ucapmu menolak.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab, jadi ayo kita pergi." Pemuda itu menarikmu kearah peron kereta yang berlawanan arah. Kau hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

"Hei kau tau kenapa para siswi menatapmu sinis?" ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu penasaran dengan wajah cemberut.

Pemuda itu terkekeh lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telingamu, membuat wajahmu merona.

"Itu karena wajahmu tanpa kacamata terlihat sangat manis dan aku ingin lelaki lain melihat wajahmu tanpa kacamata."

Kau terkesiap saat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu menerpa telingamu, kau menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihmu.

"Kau… siapa namamu?" tanyamu memberanikan diri menatap pemuda yang terus mengenggam tanganmu, pemuda itu balas menatapmu dan tersenyum lembut sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

"Himuro Tatsuya."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Ini Fic terakhir author untuk Kisedai in the train ^^ kyaaaaaa abang author yang satu ini emang selalu bisa bikin doki-doki *PLAK***_

_**Gimana untuk Fic terakhirnya? Berkenankah dibenak readers sekalian? Atau feel-nya ga berasa? Alur ceritanya kecepetan? -_- **_

_**maaf banget author ga bisa bikin fic untuk beberapa chara x( gomen ne ! jika ada ide mungkin ada tambahan chara tapi author ga janji bikin jadi jangan berharap banyak x)**_

_**Oh iya sekalian author minta pendapat readers semua, author niat bikin SEKUEL kisedai in the train*ga janji publish cepet* tapi Cuma untuk beberapa chara aja (Chara yang menurut author bisa) dan misalkan author jadi bikin SEKUEL nya kalian lebih pilih pakai nama OC atau your name?**_

_**Lalu silakan baca fanfic author yang judulnya 'ROSE' itu fic yang author buat untuk kalian para readers ^^ tetapi author akan berusaha untuk publish fic author yang lain.**_

_**Untuk readers yang sudah Follow, Favorite dan Review fic ini dari chapter awal sampai akhir ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^^ karena review kalian membuat author semangat.**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


	14. Kasamatsu Yukio

**Kuroko No Basuke ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Kiseki No Sedai In The Train By Yuzu Nishikawa**

Kasamatsu Yukio x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Ficlet singkat tentang Kisedai didalam kereta'_

* * *

Kau memasuki kereta yang mengarah ke stasiun dekat rumahmu. Hari ini karena ada rapat dewan kesiswaan kau jadi pulang sedikit malam, alhasil sekarang kau tengah berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa penumpang yang mayoritas para pekerja. Kau menghela nafas lalu mencoba memposisikan tubuhmu senyaman mungkin diantara berpuluh-puluh penumpang. Tak berapa lama kereta yang kau tumpangi kini memasuki sebuah stasiun dan kembali membawa masuk beberapa penumpang yang membuat kereta makin penuh sesak. Kau makin terdorong ke sudut hingga akhirnya tubuhmu menghimpit seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersandar disudut.

"He-hei... a-apa yang kau lakukan? menjauhlah jangan terlalu dekat denganku !" ujar sang pemuda.

Lihat saja posisi kalian saat ini, tubuhmu yang menghimpit tubuh kekar sang pemuda, wajahmu yang menempel diantara bahu dan leher sang pemuda. Bahkan kau dapat mencium wangi parfum yang bercampur dengan keringat pemuda itu dari lehernya, wangi maskulin khas pria yang membuat kinerja jantungmu bekerja tak normal.

"_Go-gomen _aku rasa itu mustahil. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku sedikit pun."

Kau merasakan tubuh sang pemuda tersentak kaku karena deru nafasmu menerpa lehernya saat berbicara tadi.

"Se-setidaknya kau bisa mendorong tubuhmu sedikit agar tak terlalu menghimpitku !"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku sedikitpun, bahkan aku tak dapat menggerakan kepalaku. Lagipula aku ini wanita aku tak punya kekuatan lebih hingga bisa mendorong tubuhku menjauh darimu dan menahan himpitan para penumpang yang banyak ini ?!" ucapmu sebal.

Kau terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang gemetar merangkul bahumu.

"Ka-kalau begitu bergeraklah, aku akan memutar posisi kita agar kau tidak terlalu terhimpit." ujar pemuda itu dan kau mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Merasakan gerakan dibahunya, pemuda itu segera memutar posisi tubuh kalian, melepas rangkulan tangannya dibahumu lalu memposisikan kedua tangannya disisimu mencoba menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mendorong tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang agar tak terlalu menghimpitmu. Kau menghela nafas lega saat tubuh kalian tak sedekat tadi, yah setidaknya kau dapat menggerakan kepalamu. Kau mendongkak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"_Ano... Ariga_-"

CUP !

Kau membeku, mengerjapkan matamu beberapa kali dengan cepat begitupula dengan sang pemuda.

_'A-apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu yang hangat, kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibirku?"_

Rupanya saat sang pemuda mendengar suaramu tadi -saat kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih- refleks dia menunduk untuk melihatmu dan karena saat itu kau mendongkak tanpa sengaja bibir kalian bertemu.

Kau menatap pemuda itu, begitu pula dengan sang pemuda.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu berkali-kali, begitu pula dengan sang pemuda.

Saat kalian menyadari bahwa bibir kalian masih saling menyentuh satu sama lain tiba-tiba wajah kalian berubah menjadi memerah, bukan rona tipis yang menghiasi pipi kalian tapi seluruh wajah kalian telah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga kalian. Kau segera menunduk dan pemuda itu segera mendongkak mencoba menormalkan detak jantung dan menghilangkan rona merah diwajah kalian.

_'A-aku berciuman dengannya ! Ci-ciuman pertamaku direbut olehnya ! Tidak, tidak yang tadi hanya kecelakaan tak disengaja... Tapi, tapi hal tadi tak menghilangkan fakta bahwa bibir kami saling menempel ARRGGGHHH !'_

Pikiranmu berkecamuk frustasi dan tanpa sadar kau menggelengkan kepalamu ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali. Karena posisi kalian yang dekat pemuda itu dapat merasakan pergerakan kepalamu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, yang tadi hanya ke-kecelakaan saja tak usah kau pikirkan." ucap sang pemuda dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Kau mengangkat sedikit kepalamu hingga kini wajahmu sejajar dengan leher tegas sang pemuda. Dapat kau lihat pergerakan naik turun dari leher sang pemuda tanda ia tengah meneguk _saliva_ beberapa kali karena gugup. Kau melirikan matamu keatas mencoba melihat wajah sang pemuda, sekali lagi dapat kau lihat dengan jelas wajah tegas sang pemuda yang merona merah, alis matanya yang tebal, sorot matanya yang tajam kini terlihat gelisah, rahangnya yang tegas, dan bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Bibir basahnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibirmu.

_'Bibirnya yang sedikit basah... Bibirnya yang hangat dan manis.' pikirmu._

Kau kembali merona karena pikiranmu tadi saat melihat bibir sang pemuda. Suara pemberitahuan kereta tengah memasuki sebuah stasiun membuat kalian tersentak kaget karena tadi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saat kereta berhenti banyak penumpang yang turun membuatmu kini terbebas dari himpitan, ketika tangan sang pemuda kini tak mengurungmu lagi kau lihat ia bersiap untuk turun. Entah karena refleks atau kini kau mulai tertarik dengan pemuda itu sontak kau menarik tangan kiri sang pemuda yang berbalut seragam _Kaijou High _dengan kedua tanganmu membuat sang pemuda sedikit terhuyung dan menoleh.

"_Ano_.. boleh aku tau namamu?"

Kau lihat pemuda itu membelalakan matanya terkejut, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia mencoba menutupi rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipinya sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Ka-Kasamatsu Yukio."

_**FIN  
**_

* * *

Yooo Minna ada yang kangen sama Author? xD

Readers: KAGA !

Yuzu: *Nangis dipelukan Akashi*

Akashi: *lempar gunting ke readers*

Oke stop ! lupakan hal yang tadi

Halo minna-tachi author kangen sama kalian *lambai-lambai/hugs* xD

Sebenernya author tengah dalam pembuatan fanfict collab tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dapet ide untuk bikin cerita Kisedai in the train Kasamatsu ver x) jadi daripada author pusing akhirnya author ketik dan author lanjut Fanfict Kisedai in the train ini xD hahaha *PLAK*

Gimana? Gimana? Kasamatsu senpai OOC ya? xD jujur aja karena ini ide dadakan author gatau dapet feel-nya atau ga, author nekat nulis ini fict karena ide-nya muter-muter terus diotak author dan malah bikin ga mood author untuk ketik fict collab. Ya mungkin ini fict terakhir untuk saat ini yang author buat karena sejujurnya author pengen bener-bener fokus sama fict collab author x) tapi kalau tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi cerita ya apa boleh buat mungkin fanfict ini bakal nambah chara lagi huahahaha *author labil* *dihajar readers*

**Balasan untuk review yang ga login**

**Tsukuro Reiko:**

Hahaha makasih loh Fanfict-ku dipuji semua xD kyaaa *loncat-loncat*

Bingung ya kenapa chap 1 sampai chap 13 aku bisa update kilat xD

Sebenernya untuk chap 1 sampe chap 6 udah author ketik jadi author tinggal publish aja dan untuk sisanya karena Review dari para readers membuat author semangat x) terlebih karena fict-nya berbentuk ficlet jadi bisa selesai hanya dengan beberapa jam saja xD

Wahahaha Fanfic Express? Aduh emangnya beneran ada rumor gitu ya x( haha pokoknya makasih atas review-mu yang panjang dan bersemangat xD ini aku publish Kasamatsu ver moga kamu suka xD

**Guest:**

Aduh kalo dikehidupan nyata author juga mau xD

Haha oke deh author bakal berusaha untuk secepatnya publish cerita yang lain x) dan untuk sekuel-nya mungkin aga lama x) Arigatou sudah bersedia me-revies fanfict author

Untuk yang Follow, Favorite dan Review ^^ Arigatou

untuk Silent Readers ^^ Arigatou udah mau baca fanfict abal author

Read and Review ^^ Arigatou


End file.
